


Good Things Come in Threes

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Oblivious Lydia, POV Lydia, Pining Lydia, kind of implied Kira/Boyd, mention of past Lydia/Aiden, the pack is far too invested in each other's relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is screwed, but only figuratively. There has been no literal screwing for months. And she hadn’t even realized it.</p><p>Or: Somehow Lydia has missed the fact that she's not only in love with Allison and Isaac, but that she's been dating them the past couple months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikipedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikipedia/gifts).



> This one is for [allisaacs](allisaacs.tumblr.com) for the [Secret Wolf Exchange](http://hjksecretsanta.tumblr.com/). It was a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have as much fun reading it!

Lydia is screwed, but only figuratively. There has been no literal screwing for months. And she hadn’t even realized it until Stiles had, once again, started lamenting his non-existent sex life yesterday. He’d asked her if he could borrow her superpower, which apparently was looking at the person she wanted and have them come running, instead of finding dead bodies _without_ wanting them. She’d rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Allison, but the comment had stuck in her head.

And only now she’s realizing why. It isn’t the comment itself that bothers her. She loves sex and isn’t ashamed to admit it. What bothers her, is the realization that she hasn’t had sex with another person for a while. Her vibrator has seen plenty of use, but she isn’t interested in anyone with just a nice body and a nice face. If she’s going to be completely honest with herself, her tastes have boiled down to two very specific types. Two types that fit her two best friends perfectly. Which is bad, because those friends are insanely in love with _each other_ , not her.

She sighs and slams her locker shut.

‘You okay?’

She puts a smile on her lips and turns to Isaac. The look of genuine concern on his face makes her want to kiss him until he’s smiling that cheek dimpling smile.

‘I’m fine. I just realized I have an insane amount of homework,’ she assures him, patting his arm, hoping the movement will disguise the lie in her heartbeat.

Isaac’s frown deepens. He places a hand on her shoulder and starts rubbing his thumb along the side of her neck. Lydia allows herself to be soothed by the touch for a brief moment and then steps out of his reach.

‘I have to meet Kira for our History project.’ Without waiting for a response Lydia quickly turns and walks away.

Only to be faced with Allison, when she reaches her car. She swears under her breath. The mild freak out about being in love with her friends that she’s having, has made her forget she’s giving Allison a ride home today.

The entire drive to the apartment building, Lydia keeps her eyes fixed on the road and her hands gripping the wheel tightly. It feels strange not to be holding her friend’s hand. She hadn’t realized how much they do that, until now.

‘Lydia, is there something you want to talk about?’ Allison asks once they’re in front of her building. ‘Isaac texted me. He said you seemed a little off. And you’ve been so quiet on the ride over.’

‘I’m fine, sweetie.’ Lydia hopes the smile on her face looks less forced than it feels.

Allison places a hand on her leg and squeezes lightly. ‘You can tell me, Lydia.’

‘I know,’ Lydia swallows. She’s not sure if she wants to throw herself into Allison’s lap or out of the car. ‘But there’s nothing to tell. Just that teachers seem to forget we need sleep.’

‘Alright,’ Allison smiles, her cheeks dimpling. ‘But you’re still coming tomorrow night, right?’

Tomorrow’s Thursday, movie night. Lydia groans inwardly. She’s not sure if she can handle being cuddled up on the couch for two hours with them so soon after realizing her feelings.

‘I’ll have to see how much I can get done tonight.’

Disappointment flickers across Allison’s face for a moment, but then she’s smiling again.

‘In that case, you should get going.’ She leans in and places a quick kiss on Lydia’s cheek. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Lydia breaths out and tries to ignore the lingering feeling of Allison’s lips pressed against her cheek. But when she closes her eyes to try and clear her mind, all she sees are their smiling faces and those damned dimples in their cheeks.

~

There isn’t much left to do on the History project. They’re making a timeline for the Japanese Empire, for which Kira’s mom had proved invaluable. The only thing left to do is colouring of the pictures. Unfortunately, something that simple leaves a lot of room for talking, and thinking, about other things.

Kira seems to have picked up on her mood and has been throwing her glances for the past ten minutes

‘What is it, Kira?’ Lydia asks, trying not to sound impatient.

‘Are you okay?’ the girl asks. ‘Boyd said that something happened between you and Isaac. And I didn’t really think it was much, but you seem a bit distracted and you guys are so great together. I just-

Lydia holds up her hand to stop the girl before she really gets too far into her ramble. She should have known that the rest of the pack would know about the little exchange by now. Beacon Hills is a small town, so news travels fast. But when you’re part of a pack where everyone is dating each other, it spreads even faster.

‘I’m fine. I just want to get this done. I have more homework to finish today.’

Kira nods and drops the subject, but doesn’t stop glancing at her every few seconds.

They finish a couple hours later and Lydia starts on the rest of her homework. She shoves her phone under her pillow so she won’t hear all the text alerts for the messages she’ll undoubtedly receive from the pack.

She does check it before going to bed to make sure there is no crisis. Nothing life-threatening has happened, but by the number of texts, you would think the apocalypse had come to Beacon Hills.

Scott: _what happened with isaac? are you guys fighting?_

Stiles: **scarfman is looking like an abandoned puppy and just hogged our game night. WTF happened?**

Boyd: fix it

Stiles: **HE STOLE MY TWIZZLERS, LYDIA!!!!!**

Erica: **_Who’s car should I key, yours or his? A won’t tell me :(_**

Allison: _How did the project go? Are you finished?_

Stiles: **HE’S STEALING MY BEST FRIEND!!! You are now my new one. You don’t like it? Sux! Should’ve thought of that before you broke his heart**

Stiles: **seriously can you come over and kiss and make up? I’m actually starting to feel sympathy for the giant**

Isaac: **whatever I did I’m sorry**

Isaac’s message makes her chest squeeze tightly and quickly texts him to tell he didn’t do anything wrong. It’s not his fault she fell for him, after all.

None of the other texts need an immediate reply. But there is something in her pack’s choice of words that makes her read them again.

She remembers Erica sending a similar message to Aiden after their brief fling. And Stiles’ phrasing doesn’t leave much open to interpretation. They all seem to think that she and Isaac are dating.

Lydia thinks back on the past few months. The first time she’d hung out with both Allison and Isaac was almost three months ago. He’d come up to her after school and asked if she’d wanted to go see a movie with them. It had been a lot more fun than she’d expected, so she’d asked if they wanted to go dancing with her that Friday. After dancing until their feet hurt, they’d gone back to her place, where they’d dropped on her bed, exhausted and still fully dressed. She’d woken up being cuddled by Allison, while Isaac was snoring on her best friend’s other side.

Looking back, that was the start of this mess.

Lydia closes her eyes and lets herself think about the details, the things that make her heart skip a beat. The way Isaac’s and Allison’s hands linger on hers. Isaac’s happy smile whenever he catches sight of her. Allison’s fingers brushing through her hair when they’re cuddled together on the couch. The way Isaac rubs his cheek against her leg when she’s sitting on the couch and he’s on the floor next to her.

She wants it all to be what she thinks it is, but she needs more data to be certain.

Lydia finds a clean page on her notepad and a pencil, and starts to draw up a plan.

~

The next morning, Lydia waits in her car until she sees Isaac and Allison arriving on his motorcycle.

She checks her notepad one more time, just be sure. It’s time for the first step.

When Isaac spots her walking towards them, he tenses and hunches his shoulders, making himself smaller. Lydia calms her heart, and lets the happiness she feels at seeing Allison and Isaac show on her face.

‘You didn’t do anything wrong,’ she tells Isaac, repeating what she’d told him in her text. She slowly lifts up her hand to place it against his cheek. ‘It was all me.’

Isaac leans into the touch and stands up straight again.

‘Come on, or we’re going to be late,’ Lydia says, dropping her hand to straighten his leather jacket.

She then turns on her heels and walks up the steps, knowing the other two will follow.

Step two has to wait until lunch, since she doesn’t have any classes with either Isaac or Allison in the morning.

Isaac is already sitting at their usual table when she arrives in the cafeteria, and she drops into the chair across from him. She hooks her ankles around Isaac’s, feeling him jerk back a little in surprise at the unfamiliar touch. But when she looks up at him through her lashes, he’s smiling at his pizza slice.

She starts eating while waiting for Allison. When the girl arrives, Lydia grabs her hand and pulls her down in the seat next to her. She doesn’t let go of Allison’s hand. Instead, she laces their fingers together and places their clasped hands on her thigh. Allison’s sole reaction is a light squeeze.

The other packmembers show their relieve at things being resolved the moment each of them arrives. Scott and Kira’s smile make the sun seem bleak. Erica smirks, but twirls her keys around her fingers for emphasis. Stiles mutters a “thank fuck” under his breath. Boyd only nods.

Lydia keeps her ankles hooked around Isaac’s and her fingers tangled with Allison’s, and nobody thinks it’s anything out of the ordinary. She’s only a little surprised she doesn’t freak out about it. Not even a blip in her heartbeat. She had her crisis yesterday.

When she’s done eating, Lydia checks her watch. Eight minutes for the final step. She grabs her bag and stands up, asking, ‘I need to check something before the next class, you coming?’

She looks from Allison, who nods happily and grabs her own things, to Isaac, who looks down at his tray that’s still half-full of food with a sad face.

‘I’ll get you an extra pizza for tonight,’ Lydia promises.

In the blink of an eye Isaac is standing next to her and guiding her out of the cafeteria with a hand on her lower back. They have seven minutes left.

She knows the moment Allison realizes where they’re going. The huntress takes the lead and checks the hallway far more subtly than she could herself, and opens the door to Coach’s office with a grin.

Lydia had been going back and forth about who she would kiss first once they’d reach the office, but Allison was busy being sensible and locking the door, so she jumped Isaac.

She grips his shoulders tight and wraps her legs around his waist. She grins at the surprised look on his face. Clamping her legs a little tighter, she moves her hands into the soft, blond curls. When she presses their lips together, Isaac finally moves. He slides his hands up her thighs to her ass, and keeps his hands there, kneading softly. Moving from his lips to his neck, she bites down on the tendon and is rewarded with a low whine. Isaac’s grip on her falters and his control slips as she feels the pricks of his claws against her skin. She places a soft kiss on the already healed bite and, unwrapping her arms and legs, slides back to the ground.

When she turns towards Allison, the girl is already waiting for her, arms open and a smile on her face.

In her heels, the difference in height between them isn’t much. Allison only has to bend down a little before their lips can touch. Lydia wraps her arms around the girl and pulls her as close as possible. Sure hands slide under her shirt, the rough skin of Allison’s palms making her skin tingle, and the blunt nails digging into her back making her groan. Allison tastes like strawberries. Lydia traces her tongue over the girls’ lips to make sure she gets every last taste of it.

With one minute left, Lydia pulls back and hops onto the desk. She grabs her mirror and lipstick out of her bag, and starts fixing her make up.

‘So, we’re dating.’

‘You didn’t know?’ Allison asks, voice strained

‘Sweetie, a best friend doesn’t think about dating her best friend’s boyfriend.’ Lydia turns to cock her eyebrow at Isaac. ‘Or his girlfriend. You two didn’t think it was weird you were still in the handholding phase, with _me_?’

Isaac shrugs, a faint blush on his cheeks. ‘We thought you had to get used to it and we didn’t want to push you.’

‘It took me three hours to get used to it, not three months,’ she smiles, shaking her head at their considerateness.

‘But now that you know, you do want to, right?’ Isaac asks.

Allison is smiling and reaching for her girlfriend’s hand, already knowing the answer. Isaac knows the answer too, but he needs hear her confirm it. His human insecurity briefly obscuring his werewolf instincts.

‘Yes, I want this,’ she says, stepping up to him, dragging a beaming Allison with her. She starts to carefully wipe away the smudges of lipstick on Isaac’s lips and neck. ‘And since I’ve apparently missed out on three months of making out and sex, movie night is going to start early today.’

The bell to signal the end of lunch rings, just as Lydia pulls her boyfriend and girlfriend into the hallway.


End file.
